


I’ll Stay Even When Your Dreams Take You Away.

by mimimortis



Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, No Plot/Plotless, insinuated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis
Summary: Akaashi is entering his first-year of university and moving into an apartment with Kuroo and Bokuto. At least, that is what he thinks until Bokuto shares some news.--It was not his phone. Akaashi dropped the device, and Bokuto’s phone fell into his lap. He wanted to be happy that Bokuto had an offer from a professional volleyball team. However, he hadn’t even known his boyfriend had tried out for a team, let alone the MSBY Black Jackals—a team Akaashi knew was based in Osaka.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857142
Kudos: 94





	I’ll Stay Even When Your Dreams Take You Away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had no plan when I started writing this piece. My only guide was that (1) BokuAka were moving in together and (2) Bokuto was going to have a pending offer from the MSBY BJs. I have no idea if you will enjoy this "communication fic" as I have been endearingly calling it. 
> 
> If you do enjoy, feel free to leave comments, kudos, bookmarks (for those of you who leave comments/notes on your bookmarks, I do read them and they make me smile)
> 
> A thank you to my favorite beta reader ([ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42)), especially for putting up with these random pieces.

Akaashi was ushering his parents out the apartment door as quickly as he could. After they had helped bring up his boxes, which still sat stacked against the entryway wall, his parents had insisted on seeing the inside of the apartment that they were paying for. Luckily, Akaashi had been able to keep them away from the bedrooms by offering them tea. His parents were under the impression that there were to be only two people living here: him and Bokuto. The reality was that the two bedroom apartment was home to three people, which would have been hard to keep a secret if they had seen that both bedrooms were already occupied with items. 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to help you unpack, Keiji-kun?” His mother asked, pausing at the entryway, a hand on her son’s shoulder. Akaashi’s father was already at the door, jacket on and ready to leave. He was never one for heartfelt goodbyes, and the sooner they left, the sooner he could meet up with his business associates.

“No, I rather do it myself,” Akaashi replied.

“Well, you are particular,” she said, before turning to Bokuto. “Make sure to take care of my son.”

“Trust me, I always do,” Bokuto remarked with a wide grin, and Akaashi elbowed him in the side. The action got them a quizzical look from Akaashi’s mother, but her attention was pulled away when his father coughed. The man gestured at his wife to finally put her shoes on and depart. For once, Akaashi was grateful for his father’s disinterest in his life.

After Akaashi promised to come home soon for a visit, the door finally shut behind his parents. Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief. He had started to think his parents would figure out Bokuto was more than his roommate and disowned him on the spot. Although Akaashi was always careful with his choice of words, Bokuto was, unfortunately, not as tactful. 

“You always do?!” Akaashi hit his boyfriend gently in the arm. “Subtle, Bokuto-san.”

“Aghhaaashi! I’m sorry. It just came out, but”—Bokuto smirked, closed the space between them, and changed his tone from a whine to a growl—“are you denying that I take care of you?”

Bokuto pinned Akaashi back against the wall. Hot lips pressed against his in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. A guttural noise escaped Bokuto, expressing his desire to devour the other. Akaashi whimpered into Bokuto’s mouth, feeling the other boy grind his hips against him. Akaashi reached for Bokuto’s chest, gripping at the fabric of his shirt and pulling the older boy closer. When Bokuto’s hands started to roam Akaashi’s body, his mind went blank, head falling back as Bokuto’s lips moved to focus on other places.

Bokuto’s mouth started licking, biting and sucking various sensitive spots on Akaashi’s neck, creating marks on the skin. Akaashi’s hands fell to Bokuto’s hips, pressing them together. The butterflies in Akaashi’s stomach turned into a warmth that spread down as Bokuto’s hands moved down to unbutton his slacks.

“What if Kuroo comes back?” Akaashi asked, gasping as Bouto’s hand reached down into his pants, very much aware that they were in the entryway and the door had been left unlocked.

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto said, dropping to his knees. “Kuroo is going to be gone until tomorrow.”

Akaashi soon forgot why he had been angry at his boyfriend.

\--

Akaashi opened the box containing his books, sitting in front of the bookcase. The shelves appeared to be full, but only because Bokuto had tossed his textbooks and sports memoirs across two shelves in stacks. The difference between Bokuto’s two-shelf non-organization and Kuroo’s one-shelf organized by subject and author name made Akaashi smile. He organized his boyfriend’s books, taking up a mere half shelf now properly stored, before placing his own.

As Akaashi was deciding whether to organize his novels by genre or personal reviews, an email chime came from the phone behind him. He had been waiting for an email from the university regarding a course he was hoping to get into. Absentmindedly, he reached behind to grab the phone, sliding the notification to open the email. 

**From:** bj_hr@msbyofficial.com  
**Subject:** Re: Contract Negotiations  
_Afternoon Bokuto-san,_  
_Attached you will find an updated contract. Please review for our next meeting. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to contact us._  
_Regards,_  
_Suzuki Runa_

It was not his phone. Akaashi dropped the device, and Bokuto’s phone fell into his lap. He wanted to be happy that Bokuto had an offer from a professional volleyball team. However, he hadn’t even known his boyfriend had tried out for a team, let alone the MSBY Black Jackals—a team Akaashi knew was based in Osaka. If Bokuto played for the team, then he would be over two hours by train; further than they had been the past year. Akaashi felt blindsided. He was supposed to be moving forward with his relationship and living with his boyfriend.

Akaashi absently fidgeted with his fingers. His heart ached as he started to remember how he felt when Bokuto graduated. The loneliness that followed him around, and how the only relief had been when he was finally in Bokuto’s arms again. Akaashi remembered how he counted down the hours to when Bokuto had visited home or he had a break from school and practice to visit Bokuto. The only thing that had helped was knowing that it was only a year apart. 

Akaashi knew his boyfriend enough to know that since Bokuto had not informed him about the tryouts, it meant that the older boy had been uncertain about the opportunity. However, being a professional player was part of his dream. If Bokuto was to play on a national level, at worlds, or even at the Olympics, it all started with his professional debut. It started with Bokuto leaving Tokyo. He sighed. 

Akaashi still felt hurt. He would never stand in the way of Bokuto going after his dreams. He wished Bokuto had talked to him about it, even if it hadn’t been a certainty yet. Akaashi liked to know what might happen so he could prepare. He wasn’t prepared for the scenario that Bokuto might move out so soon after moving in. He wasn’t prepared to be long-distance again.

Bokuto’s phone in hand, Akaashi made his way back to their bedroom, where Bokuto had been making room for Akaashi’s things.

Bokuto heard Akaashi’s footsteps coming down the hall and pausing as the other boy entered the doorway. The older boy was moving items in his—their—closet, creating space for Akaashi.

“I made lots of room, so there-” Bokuto paused as he met the other boy’s stormy eyes. 

“Koutarou.”

There were only two reasons Akaashi used his given name. The first was when they were in bed together. The second was when the two of them needed to have a particularly difficult discussion. As Bokuto’s hands were deep in the closet, he figured it was the second reason. 

“You got an email. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to read it, but I thought it was my phone at first and only realized afterwards,” Akaashi said, offering the phone to the older boy. “It’s from the MSBY Black Jackals.”

Bokuto cursed as he took the phone. This was not the way he had wanted Akaashi to find out. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were trying out for a professional team?”

“Well, Osaka is kind of far away, and I didn’t want to worry you if I ended up not getting an offer,” Bokuto said. He was looking toward the ground, avoiding eye contact with Akaashi.

“And when you got the offer, why not tell me then?” 

“Well, I figured it was something to tell you in person, so I figured I would wait until you moved in.” Bokuto paused and moved closer to Akaashi. With his hand on Akaashi’s arm and their gazes meeting, Bokuto said, “I also figured that it was a conversation to have when we weren’t unpacking and you weren’t stressed from the move.”

Akaashi rubbed his temple, thinking through Bokuto’s backwards, yet sweet, logic. Without a word, Akaashi turned and exited the room; the older boy followed silently behind as they made their way through the apartment to the kitchen. Akaashi started to boil water and pulled two mugs from the cabinet. Bokuto stayed quiet as Akaashi made them each a cup of tea.

“I can say no. I can turn down the offer,” Bokuto said, accepting the cup.

“I am not upset about the offer. The fact the team is located in Osaka sucks, yes, but what I’m upset about is…” Akaashi paused, hearing his own voice getting louder. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the counter, mug in both hands, and took a deep breath before continuing. “Koutarou, I want to know about your life. I appreciate that you were trying to not have me worry, but I need you to be transparent when there are decisions like this coming up. I feel blindsided, like you didn’t trust me or you thought I would try to stop you, and I would  _ never _ stop you from following your dreams. I knew what I was entering into when I agreed to plan my life with you.”

“I know you would never stop me from pursuing a professional career, but, I guess, I may have been worried that if you knew, if I saw how sad the possibility of me moving out of Tokyo made you... Then I wouldn’t want to go through with the tryout.” Bokuto reached for one of Akaashi’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when they first contacted me. I really did think it would be better for you to know only if they gave me an offer, but you are right. My life is with you”—Bokuto brought Akaashi’s hand to his lips and planted a kiss—“and I need to be transparent. I guess, sometimes I worry that between a possible relocation and the traveling involved, you aren’t going to want to stay, so I rather pretend things are normal instead of you knowing and deciding to leave even before a decision is made.”

“Do you really think I would leave you?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I know you haven’t left my side yet and that it is silly to think you might, but I still worry.”

Akaashi placed his tea on the counter, reaching to caress Bokuto’s cheek with his newly free hand. 

“Koutarou, I’ll stay even when your dreams take you away. I’m all in. I’ve always been. A few years apart is nothing compared to a lifetime together.” Akaashi moved next to Bokuto, pulling the older boy’s head up for their lips to meet. It was a slow kiss, an apology from both of them. 

As they pulled apart, Bokuto whispered on Akaashi’s lips, eyes still closed. “But those years apart are going to suck.”

“Guess we just have to make the most of now,” Akaashi said, wrapping his arms around Bokuto as he brought their lips together for a bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
> \--  
> Kuroo turned the key to unlock the door to enter the apartment. Besides the additional pair of shoes in the entryway, he would not have been able to guess that someone had moved in just yesterday. It looked as clean as when he left—if not cleaner.
> 
> “I’m home!” he yelled, making his presence known. He took off his shoes and continued into the apartment. “Did you guys know that Kenma actually makes money by playing video games, and it is actually a ridiculous-”
> 
> Kuroo paused as he entered the main room. The apartment was definitely too clean. It even smelled clean, as if all the surfaces had been recently wiped down.
> 
> “I said no sex in the community spaces!” Kuroo yelled at the couple cuddled up on the couch.
> 
> “I don’t know what you are talking about, we did no such thing,” Akaashi said coolly, sipping his coffee.
> 
> Kuroo turned his gaze to his best friend, who looked nervous at Akaashi’s side. It didn’t take long under Kuroo’s stare for Bokuto to crack.
> 
> “I’m sorry!!!!! But we did clean all the surfaces afterwards!!”
> 
> Kuroo let out a series of annoyed groans as he gestured furiously at his friends.


End file.
